Love by moonlit Blood
by edwardelricswife-brianna
Summary: Ed meets the most pretty girl he's ever seen in dark alley one night, but theres more to her than it seems... EdxBri, EnvyxSakomo, ScarxLust Please RR CHP 3 UP!
1. bri meets ed, it's love at first site!

Hi everyone, this is my first fic and it's about a girl named Bri who is 16 who is the FMA world, but it's kind of like the movie so she nows how to get into our world too. She's a state alchemist but Ed doesn't know that until later, why I am I saying all this I'll just let you read!

Ed: Yeah let's go!

Me: Don't be impatent!

* * *

_Bri POV _

There was strange lights shining everywhere as I crossed the street in the dead of night. A car drove past and a cat ran past my feet but otherwise it was silent in the night. Suddenly there was a crash of a window breaking and a lady screaming. I ran as fast as I could to the house and see a man running down the street with a bag over his shoulder. So I run after him, but I feel my lungs hurt as soon as I start. _Not again, I think. "This sickness is taking me down slowly." _I was dizzy and I apprached the man in black, who was in a dead end facing me.

"hello girl?" he said evilly.

"I wouldn't talk like that to me' I said.

"What are you talking about. Get out of my way."

"I clapped my hands and was about to preform alchemy but suddenly I was dizzy, I coughed up blood and it spattered on the ground and I couldn't stop. I didn't see what happened but suddenly there was another man in front of me, protecting me and he was fighting the other guy off. I lifted my head and saw the burglar drop the stuff he stole and run away.

"Dammit, I should go after him," the other guys said but he instead came down next to me. 'but you look like you need help.'

'I'm fine" I said but I coughed blood and the guy put a hand on me.

"What is your name?" he said? He had long golden locks that were in a ponytail up in the middle of his head and his eyes were golden. He was small but soo sexy.

"I'm Bri," I said "I don't have a last name. I don't remember my family at all. People just call me Bri."

"Bri?" the guy said with a face that was surprised. "you are the Black Vixen Alchemist! What are you doing here?'

"oh so you know me? I guess you would. I am famous after all.'

'you have extraordinary powers. Mustang told me about you when I came back through the Gate."

I blush because Mustang and I had hooked up once a long time ago, but then I broke up with him because it was time to move on. It really had hurt him deep inside and I feel guilty, because I had been dating Sakomo at the same time. I remember a song I had sung to myself during those days. (A/N: Sakomo is Bri's childhood friend from when they grew up in Resembool together, but Sakomo got sent to the other side of the gate by Dante who is his mother, and Bri tried to bring him back but it didn't work and now he's in germany without her. Sad…)

Because I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

and it kills him inside,

to know that I am happy with some other guy…

I can see him dyin'

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna take another life…..

Ed stares at me with a strange look and then I see that my shirt is sliding down a little.

"STOOOOP IT!" I shrill and fall backwards. "YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" he yells. "I wasn't looking there I swear!"

"whatever. All guys do that to me." I sigh. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Edward Elric," he says. He's still blushing. "We should go now, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for your help." I say and started to walk away, secretly hoping he would follow me.

' Are you sure because you could come with me,' he says.

"No I'm fine." I really don't have a home though, I wander the streets and try to make the world a better place, like by catching that bad guy.

"I want to make sure you're safe.'

'Fine then walk me home,' I say. I am so clever, because Ed will follow me around all night, not that he wouldn't anyway.

ED'S POV

I jumped in front of the girl without hesetation because I was afraid she was to die.

I didn't even know her name but somehow I felt I was destined to be hear with her.

"I'm Bri," she says.

"The Black Vixen Alchemist!"

I knew all about the Black Vixen alchemist from Havok because he had seen her and Roy together a lot. I had never seen her before but was really surprised by how beautiful she was. She had long silky brown hair that shimmered in the moonlight and fell over her little shoulders that where pale like porcline. she wore a black tank top with a low neck and there was a tatoo of a Flamel on her stomache, and she wore black jean short's that were frayed on the ends and there was chains on it, including her state alchemist pocket watch, which I heard was died black. She had a perfect figure and sparkling eye make-up, which led my eyes straight to hers. I blush and look away because her eyes seem to call to me. They where like the moons, but more than beautiful.

We walk around central towards her house and I laugh because che a spunky girl and she is really pretty, like diamonds because they are pretty but rough and hard to. I love the way she sparkles of the Red Blood stone.By the time we have done around central we are having lost time I hold her hand and she is blushing!q I love her blush it is llike a fox…….. (A/N AWWWWWWWW! So cute! I love them together for ever…………!

"look, " she says. "The sun! I'm sorry I distracted you from working."

"it's O.K.," Ed says. "I don't mind at all Bri."

"I should get back to work. I have to find that homunculs,' she frowns angrily.

"What" Ed gasp.

"The homunculs that killed my mother, it had green hair and a skirt and an evil smile. I have to find it to get revenge.'

Suddenly she felt a pain in her chest, her lungs mashed and she start to cough,

"bri!" Ed yells. "BRI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

their perfect night could not have ended worse. Bri began to cough louder and suddenly blood poured from her hands!

"bri what is this/"

'It's the price I payed to go through the gate, ed. My skin…. I lost hundreds of layers of it, so that it is now thin like paper, but only when the sun is shining on it, that is why I am the Black Vixen alchemist, because I rome at night!" Bri cries. More blood is coming from her and Ed is panicking.

"Please bri, we're going to go get you help, hold on.'

"there's nothing any doctor can do for me!' I cry at him. "you have to believe me, this is just the way I am."

"I can't let you be like this forever. I'm going to help you, Bri. I will stay by your side always and we will make you whole again."

"Edward….." tears fell over her perfectly pale fcheeks and, sparkling in the sunlight that was her doom, splashed on the sidewalk mixed with her black blood. 'Edward, I love you!"

"it must be fate that we met," Ed says, holding her shoulders soft. "because I think I'm in love with you too, Black Vixen Alchemist."

FMAFMAFMAMFMAFMAFMAMFMAFMAFMAMFMAFMAFMAMFAmFMAFMA

ME: OMG YAY! EDXBRI FOREVER! Lol, but there's more to come, because what will happen to Bri? Will she get better? And what would happen if her old lover Sakoto came back? Will he throw a wrench into Ed and Bri's marriage? Yep, I said marriage! Looks like its true love, till death do us part! (Don't worry nobody dies…. Yet…)

Ed: IF YOU TAKE BRI AWAY I'LL BE MAD!

Me: Don't worry shorty Bri's still here. (weirdo!)

Ed: AND DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!

Bri: I think it's cute! (glomps Ed)

Ed: oh O.K. then…..


	2. the weddings and sakomo through teh gate

Me: Sorry this short chapter, I have a lot to do

Ed: Oh yeah like what!

Me: I have to go to school….

Ed: that's not a good escuse for not writing more of Bri and me together! GRRR!

Me: don't get mad here's story! ALSO REVIEWS PLS? I want more! I got one and it said mary-sue which ist upid, because yah, everyone does not know what shes talking about! Maybe she didn't like the pairing

Ed: which is dumb because BRI IS MINE… um… shes my… blushes

Me: aw that's so cute……..

* * *

"WHAT!' screams roy. He was sitting on his seat leaning forward with surprise over his desk in front of him, there was an angry tick on his head. But he was blushing a little bit because he was nervous about seeing someone again………

"I don't believe tihis!'

'its true sir," Havok said. "they were walking around central together a little bit ago and then they went to the hopistal…."

"you must be mistaken Havok." Roy said.

"No there's no mistaken the Black Vixen Alchemist, Roy! It was her and it was defiantly Ed with her." Havok looked seriously. Roy got a huge blush but then was quite, because he still loved his Bri a little bit, but there was so much heartach connected with her… it had been her that had made his life shine brightly but she had also takin it away from him… why was he still in love with her?

Roy sighed and put his elboes on the desk. "well this is certainely interesting Havok. I wonder what they could possible be doing together…"

"they looked were pretty beat up,' havok sighed. "Ed was carrying her in his arms and she was blood everywhere.'

Roy sighed angrily. 'well I just hope shes o.k. especially since I haven't seen her for so long……." 'And I hope FullMetal is taking good care of her, or he's going to be getting a beating!" he thought

Suddenly someone burst into the room through the door with a bang,

"Cnl. Mustang! There an urgent report!' Ltn. Hawkeye said.

'what's that?"

"the gate has been opened in central, sir!' she said

"The gate?' he gapsed,

'We think it has something to do with the Black Vixen Alchemist."

"That can't be she's in the hopstial with Ed right now!"

"Well its defiantly something sir!"

SAKOMO POV

I was walking down the street thinking of her, I always thought of her at times like this, but it was always like this and therefour I was always thinking about her. My beautiful Bri. What had become of her? I was so in love it hurt to think about her sometimes. I walked down the street thinking about this when I saw that I was hungry.

"this fruit is expensive" I exclaimed taking a bite and handing the guy seven yen. I shouldn't be spending so much money on this but it was expensive everywhere I went. I f only I could doa lchemy in this place then I could make my own fruit.

I walked down the street when I saw a familiar face. "gracier!" I said and she waved to me while sweeping the floor at her feet with a broom.

"Hi Sakomo! You look well today,' she said nicely.

I stared at her and suddenly remembered someone else other than my precious Bri, someone name Gracer Hughes who was my sister. She married my best friend Mase Hughes, and that's how I met Roy, but we all stoped talking to one eachother after bri became involved….. and there I go thinking about Bri agane, I think. If only I could see her again, or at least someone like her.

That's when I decided I needed tofiinish my research, so I could back to my bleoved Bri I had working for two years log and hard so that I can open the gate once again and travel back trhough the opposite way my mother sent me long ago.

I went to the workshop which was dirty and drew a circle in chalk on the floor, my heart was beating like a thousand drums and I could feal my heart through my hands as I placed them on the floor together. It never worked but I was nostalged for the old days of alchemy. I felt cries of sorrow on my face because I would never see Bri again, never see her beautiful smile and her sweet bells of voice. I wiped the tears from my face and touched them to the circle….

Suddenly there was a bright light from the circle, which shone through like my love…. My tears had opened a world of undeying divotion to my Bri, it was only a matter of time before I could be with her agane…. Suddenly there was a noise before me and I paused in going through the gate in front of me. There was someone else here….

'who are you' Sakomo cries?

ENVY'S POV 

I was watching him from a corner of the room in the dark, I had always been done here watching him from the very first moment he came to this world. At first I thought the little bastard was just like O-chibi-san and hated him, but every day I got to watch him more, he would talk to his beloved in the night and it made me jealous of the love they had. I didn not want to apprach him and scare him away bcause Sakomo it felt like Sakomo was talking to me and I slowly wanted him to stay forever. Now it was time for him to know

Envy smiles and walks over to Sakomo.

'who are you, what do you want?'

"I am a dream come true for you , my dear sakomo.' Envy says.

"wait," sakomo cries sudden. 'you are the person from my dreams!'

"Sakomo remembers suddenly dreams he's had where he is a man with glasses and he talks to this thing, this person in front of him. Every day he would have a new look at someone elses visions, it was his power that he posesed and he used it at night to see into the hearts and eyes of others. He had seen the goodness and love in the creature that stood in front of him, he had seen him be a good soul and had fallen in love with him threw his dreams. But he never thought about the dreams out loud to himself because he was still madly in love with Bri. Sometimes he would pretend they were the same person….

Suddenly Envy turned into his lover and Sakomo gapsed in shock and love.

'you look like her! How did that happen!'

"I can be whatever you want to be,' Envy smiles sweetly as Bri. "you don't need to go home, Sakomo. Because I love you here.'

Sakomo was so surprised he took his hands off the circle and the gate closed, but he didn't care because he had Bri right here in front of him…………….

BRI"S POV

I layed in bed and my eyes opend slowly. The first thing I saw with my eyes was Edward, my true love, sitting beside me holding my hands and crying long tears.

"Ed whats wrong?" I said slowly.

"I was afraid,' he said. 'I was afraid you were going to die, Bri, and there was nothing I could o aout it."

"Ed, you are always helping me," she said. They walked outside. Its was the pink of the sunset outside.

"I love the sinset! It is the only time I can safely see the sun. I remember me and cousin scar would watch the sunset on our farm every night," she says.

"I will be your sun , Bri! Will you marry me?" Ed blushed and asked on a knee. Bri blushd too.

"Ed………I can't…I've broken two many hearts already. Scar,… he wasn't the same when I ran away…he became a killer…" bri says, sad. "And when roy found out about me and sakomo…he gave up his title as "state alchemist" and went to Iceland forever to console his grieviences " Bri said. Ed had a tear.

"Bri, I know you won't brake my heart. I won't brake yous," ed said smiling. Bri get a tear too.

"Ed, I do love you but…" I met this man. He was so sweet and kind! I…only talk to him once but I love him! He had golden hair of perfection! His name was Rusel! I met him when I had been being a state alchemist zenotime."

Ed got a tick. "DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE HIM!"

"Ed, he's not as wonderfel as you are and will never be as great as you are, I love you!'

"do you like him because hes taller than me?" Ed scream

"well, he is…" Bri says.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET THAT WOULD GET STEPPED ON BY AN ANT"

"I never said that Ed, you are so silly,' I giggle. I will marry you"

" Really?" Ed blushed and kissed her big.

ENvy's POV 

I kissed him. I kissed Sakomo. I wanted to get married.

"Sakomo, will we get married?" I asked.

"yes, Envy! Yes!" he said. We plan to get married but he opened the gate……..

Sakomo POV

I loved him, but I loved bri. I smiled a lie at him. He wouldn't understand that I lover her. She was perfect and I know she loves me. Envy made all prepartation for the wedding.

"Lets have the wedding in ameteris! I will open the gate now!" I said. I only wanted to open the gate and see my loveley black vixen alchemist again. Envy loves the idea. We leftr the next day. Envy packed all our stuff.

"we'll by a new house in ametris," envy smiled.

' lets go fast," sakomo said. He clapped and made the gate. Envy and sakomo take a big leap and were in amestrit in central and everything was purple then it was normal blue sky and bright sun light,

Suddenly Sakomos heart jumped in his stomache and Envy asks him what's wrong? Because there in front of them was Bri, his beautiful gorgeous baby, sitting in the shade in a building next ot a man, actually on his lap kissing him!

'BRI!" Sakomo screamed. Bothe her and the boy turned to look at him……..

* * *

Me: UH-OH CLIFFHANGER! SAkomo come sback to see is obsession making out with Ed, uhoh!

Ed: WELL HE'D BETTER GET OVER HER CUZ SHE'S MINE WIFE NOW!

Me: sweetdrops yep that's right Ed…. But there is some drama going to happen….

Bri: clings to Ed


	3. the big duel between Sakomo and ed,

Me: wel sorry its been a long time and everthing!! But I have had a new chapter and is really exciting and dramatizing, you guys will like sweetdrops

Ed: YAH IT"S BEEN A LONG TIME1!! I want to now what happens to with Bri and me????

Me: oh be patent, YOU! SHORT!

ED: gets a big tick

Me: thinks, uhoh

* * *

" EDWARD ELRIC GET OFF MY GIRL!!!" Sakomo cries in anquish, yelling loud so that it ekoed to the people in central. They all start to stare at the connotion.

Ed looks up sudden with great surprise and Bri whos face was lit like a lit candle glowing in the shadows saw for the first time in 8 years her old lover Sakomo . Even in the dark her hair shimmered lightly.

It was the Bri sakomo rembered and loved cherisly in heart, all those lonely years in germany. She was the one he had longed to behold……… and now he was finally seeing her, with another man!

"Sakomo all of a sudden broke into anquish tears, pulling out fragments of his hair as he screamed. "Edward Elric………I CHALLENGE YOU TOO A FIGHT!!!!!" he scream.

_**BRI POV**_

Spines of fear crawled up my back for my Edward, because Sakome was talented when fighting came. How would I stop this dredful duel between the man I had once loved more than anyother man I've loved, or my new golden sun of warmth!

I now that I had to go find Scar's lover, Lust. She was the only one who could defend something like this!

Bri ran away down and alley before either of her passionate loves could realize what was happening. Sakomo had already drawn his sword from its sheeth and Ed was doing alchemy on his arm to become a blade as strong as his love for Bri.

But both of there attention was gone when they saw that Bri was escaping down the alley to the Devil's Nest where she knew she could find the women she was seeking for; her hair was streeking behind her like a sheet as fast as the wind could take her.

She enter the Devils Nest and sees Greed. It has been a long time since she had gone to the Devil's Nest. There was music playing there, music filled her ears like the sweet words Ed had told her, but not as sweet.

But I'm finally here

I just wanna testify

Make it crystal clear

See I've been picked out

To be picked on

Talked about out my friend's mouth

I've been beat down

Til he turned my life around

(turned my life around)

The Greed's friends and Greed looked up in happy surprise but not happy for Bri. She was to pretty to go to bars because the men there were drunk. Drunk men attacked her beauty, once she had even been kidnaped by a pervert who wanted her home, but greed had come to her rescue and had saved her.

He had tolled Bri that he loved her and would always forever protect her but at that time in the past she had been with roy. And she had told Greed that she could not see him anymore, which was a heartach for them also, but then Roy had found out about it and had gone left to iceland in sadness although she had told him it was with Sakomo.

I regret everyone ive hurt for the sake of love" Bri says "But I need your help." Greed stares, but the stare is not evil. She knows he wants to help the one that once made his heart glow.

"Please," I beg him, "I need Lust."

"Me to baby," Greed grins

"Bri put up a fist in anger with a tick on it and her head. "I didn't mean that!!! You know it!! All I want is help bring me Lust!"

Lust came out submerged from the back of the room shadowed in dark. "I heard what happened. I can stop it."

But Scar, who was sitting on the stool, his voice suddenly rose from his position to Lust and the room. "Baby, please don't go. It will be to dangerous."

"You haven't called me baby for a long, long time…….." Lust speaks up.

Lust and Bri got tears for his love, Bri was reminded Ed and felt her heart grow and spill with love and she knew she had to hurry to stop his death or Sakmo's, quickly. The sun was setting thru the windows of the Devil Nest and it shine on Bri's beautiful face. Lust looked at her love and knew who Bri was.

"You're the famous Vixen Alchemist!" She screams!

"How do you know?" Bri asked.

"Scar once told me of your radiant beauty! He told me only I could come close to it, no one is pretty" Lust says. And Scar nods but he looks at Lust with smiles in his eyes.

" I'm am jealous of you, some what, but you're a good girl. I can help," Lust says. Bri, filled with surprise, steps back at Lusts outward speaking.

"then let's go, enough mushy," Greed cackles and points to the door in hurry.

_Sakomo POV_

_I was ready to destroy the one who was a challenge to Bri's heart. I would do anything to win her back, after my long hard longing to see Bri again the way we had before. I would not let this punk win against my LOVE!_

_Bri entered the room with Lust in Scar in tow. But she was to late for the scene had begun and the weapons were ready to begin to fight. _

"_STOP" Lust cries…………….._

_Sakomo lifts up his knifeto attack offense. Bri could tell that fury in Sakomo and fury of love could not be stopped by Lusts __cries. Bri triwled her head of hair and tears flew from the corners of her moon eyes in drastic slowness as Sakomo flew the kinfe at Ed's arm. _

_It came crashing with blood to Ed's arm. Bri knew what she must have to do._

"_Sakomo! Lust warned you! You knew and know it was wrong to hurt Ed!" She yells in sad but triumphant anger _

"_I am a state alchemist!! High in the rank!! My duty is to protect!!"_

_Suddenly a bang came and the military broke through the door with guns._

"_Bri!" Bri spins around to see Roy there ready to kill her old love. _

"_ROY! NO!! DON"T SHOOT!" Bri screams! But Roy does shoot but Roy's eyes have a tear because he made Bri sad so he misses and hits Lust. And a gasp from horror comes from Scar. Roy is going to try again!_

"_ROY! NO! I LOVED HIM! AND I LOVED YOU ONCE ,TOO SO YOU KNOW HOW SAD HE MUST BE. I BROKE HIS HEART AND THAT"S WHY HES FIGHTING. HE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU," Bri shouts in terror for he loved. _

_Roy raises his gun to shoot._

"_No! This is my privilage! I was supposed to stop it!" She tries to convince. Roy is reloading his musket to fire._

"_You can't! This is my fault! NO!!!" In hurried sadness, Bri pulls out her knife and runs to Sakomo to protect him from Roy's gun_

'_BRI!"_

_A pierce scream raise from two people: Bri and Sakomo, both now laying on the floor in anquish._

_Bri is fainted and Sakomo is stabbed._

* * *

_Me: OMG WHAT HAPPENS???!?!?!?! _

_Ed: GOOD THINGS SAKOMO IS DEAD, BUT IS BRI OK?/_

_mE: I DON'T KNOW OR EVEN IF SAKOMO IS DEAD lol, smiles sly_

_ed: aaaaaaaaaaah I will die if I don't know what happens_

_Bri: you can't die eddie-san! Glomps_

_Me: awww! U too are so cute! Ok review pls!!!!!!_


End file.
